Card Holsters and Petticoats
by Dancin' on the Rooftops
Summary: One day, Miwa drags Kai out to a maid cafe for some fun. Somehow, Aichi's there too. AKA, Miwa just wants some fun, Kai just wants this over with, and Aichi? Aichi just wants some new cards.


**Author's note:** Alright, I haven't watched CFV in forever, so things might be OOC. This is what happens when you have a friend obsessed with Kaichi and she extremely encourages shipping/slash. Maid cafes are kinda a given, considering what we talk about. The fic is most likely going to end up as a two-shot, but we'll see. **Reviews are encouraged, but if you don't have the time, please just send a smiley face ( :D ) to tell me that, no, this doesn't suck to the point where I should delete it and stop writing altogether.** Please, and thank you. Enjoy!

PS. This is rather short, mainly because this isn't my main fandom and that I usually have to focus on other things. Sorry not sorry for having a life.

**Warnings:** implied pairing(s), possible OOC (out of character), and slightly disjointed writing.

* * *

"C'mon, Kai, it'll be fun!" Miwa said.

"It's what they're hired to do anyway, and as male teenagers it's our job to be perverts every now and then!" Miwa said.

"It's not far, but we'll be there soon!" Miwa said.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Sometimes Toshiki wanted to punch Miwa.

It was extremely far. They fell asleep in the train and nearly missed their stop. Miwa drooled on his shoulder, and there was a red imprint on Toshiki's face from sleeping on a metal pole.

When they neared their destination, Toshiki's eyes kept on… ahem, wandering, so Miwa's second statement was also false: as male teenagers it was their job to always be perverts.

And lastly, it wasn't fun. Embarrassing, yes. Awkward, yes. But fun? No. Just— no.

Miwa tugged them into the maid cafe. Now that they were actually surrounded by busty girls in maid costumes two sizes too small, his ears felt like they were on fire. His expression was still impassive, of course. He had a reputation to uphold, but when his face smashed into a tall girl's boobs the gobsmacked look he had made Miwa burst into giggles.

They got a seat near a window. Miwa's legs tangled with Toshiki's.

"Ah, here's a menu. When you're ready to order, please— K-k-kai-kun?! Miwa-kun?!" the server maid stuttered with the brightest flush any of them had ever seen, and Toshiki's attention snapped upwards toward the server's light blue hair.

Light blue hair? Kai-kun, Miwa-kun?

"Aichi!" Miwa yelped in surprise, jerking backward. The movement was too much for the fancy chair he was seated in, and Miwa fell to the ground with a thump. The sound grew some attention, but then someone groped a girl and a commotion was raised in the front of the cafe. "Ow…"

Toshiki managed to keep calm. Barely. "Aichi. What are you doing in a place like this?" He ignored the fact that he was also there in the maid cafe. At least Toshiki wasn't wearing a maid outft… a short, gothic style maid outfit that took conservative and threw it out the window.

This boy was going to be the end of him.

"Eh?! Um…" Aichi averted his eyes guiltily. His cheeks were stained red with embarrassment, and the red flush crawled down the younger boy's chest. In other news, Aichi was wearing a padded dress. And most likely a corset as well. "Well, Ineededajob, andthisplacewasthe, the, theonlyonehiringandandand—"

"Sendou-chan, order at table nine~!" a(nother) maid called, and Aichi seized the chance like a lifeline, stammering out an apology before darting away to less embarrassing customers. The girl made her way to them, smiling flirtatiously. "Hello, welcome to the cafe! Here's a menu, and when you're ready to order, just give me a call, alright?"

In light of the current situation, Toshiki decided that he disliked the girl.

She turned to leave, and before Toshiki could rethink his actions, he grabbed her wrist lightly. He needed information. "Excuse me, but—"

"Oh you better not be some lame jerk trying to hit on me— I mean, yes, how may I service you sir?" Both males jerked back at her enraged outburst, Miwa nearly falling out of his chair again. They could literally see the flames of hell burst out of her figure, tempered by her poisonous smile.

This time, Miwa took the lead while Toshiki buffered. "Well, uh, you see, our friend over there is working here, but Aichi never told us anything about his job, so we were wondering if you could. Tell us why he's working here?" Normally his question would've been smoother in execution, but that girl was scary.

The girl's expression blanked, considering the request for a moment. Then, "Wait, are you two— 'Kai-kun' and 'Miwa-kun', right?" she asked, leaning in close to study them. "Sendou-chan talks about you all the time," she offhandedly commented, directing her words toward Toshiki.

Toshiki opened his mouth to ask something among the lines of, why would he do that, and shut his pie-hole. Better not make a fool of himself.

"Ne, Sendou-chan, on second thought, come back here, I'll take table nine!" she crooned to Aichi, who was currently relaying orders to the chef. Aichi's frozen deer-in-the-headlights look was very, very satisfying.

In light of the current situation, Kai decided that he liked this girl.

(But nearly as much as he liked Aichi. Or Vanguard. Or birds. Or other human beings in general.)

.

.

.

* * *

Another author's note: slow updates, but I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Mayuu, you _better_ like this. I need feedback, dammit. How does a person write. HOOOOOWWW.

**Kindly leave a review!**

**(Or a smiley face, just let me know whether the fic's okay or not.)**

_**Have a nice day!**_


End file.
